globasafandomcom-20200214-history
Proposed words
This page is for listing words that have been suggested but not officially added to the Globasa dictionary. Anyone may add to this list. * karate: karate (from Japanese, English) * emoji: emoji (Japanese, English) * origami: origami (Japanese, English) * moci: mochi (Japanese) * ramune: ramune (Japanese) * tofu: tofu (Japanese, loaned into numerous languages) * hamburger, gamburger: hamburger (German, English, loaned into numerous languages) * frite, frita: French fries (Danish, French, Galician, German, Italian, Norwegian, Portuguese, Spanish, Swedish) * oposum: opossum (Powhatan, English, borrowed into numerous languages) * karma: karma (Sanskrit, English, borrowed into numerous language families) * anar: pomegranate (Armenian, Azerbaijani, Bulgarian, Hindi, Kalmyk, Kazakh, Kurdish, Kyrgyz, Mongolian, Nepali, Persian, Punjabi, Serbo-Croatian, Tajik, Turkish, Turkmen, Urdu, Uyghur, Uzbek, Zazaki) * emosi: emotion (English (emotion), French (émotion), German (emotion), Spanish (emoción), Russian (эмоция “emotsiya”), Indonesian (emosi)), Tagalog (Filipino?) (emosyon) * ostone: bone (English (bone), French (os), Russian (kost'), Japanese (骨 hone) * anime: anime (Japanese, loaned into numerous languages) * hell: dyaboldom (dyabol + dom) * safegi: to clean (safe + gi) Lists of words The following lists are linked here for the purpose of searching for words that do not yet have Globasa equivalents. In order to be as neutral as possible, Globasa needs to use word lists from many different language families instead of basing its vocabulary entirely on English and Indo-European. English: * 10,000 most frequent words * 10,000 most frequent words with example sentences * 6,775 most frequent common nouns French: * 2,000 most frequent nouns Mandarin: * 5,000 most frequent characters Words without proposed Globasa forms * algebra * amphibian * apricot * avocado * bake * banner * barley * blanket * bronze * browser * burp * burrito * calculator * calculus * carpet * cashew * chemistry * chipmunk * cloak * cloud * coat * college * cologne * composite (number) * copper * coyote * deer * define * definition * desert * deserve * desk * dessert * diary (journal?) * dictionary (word book?) * discover * doorknob * drag * dragon * draw * echo * emerald * enchilada * encyclopedia * erase (delete?) * eraser * expect * explore * gamble, bet * gas (elemental state) * gazelle * gecko * giraffe * glass * goosebump * granite * guzzle * hail * help * icon (symbol?) * ink * jacket (coat?) * journal (diary?) * kangaroo * kick * kite * lamp * lightbulb * logo * lollipop * loop * mammal * manga * marker * math * moose * nacho * napkin * needle * notepad * off * paint * panda * parrot * peacock * peanut * physics * pickle * pillow * pixel * pizza * plum * poll (vote?) * prime (number) * rain forest * reptile * rhinoceros * rose * ruby * rug * salsa (sauce?) * sauerkraut * savanna * shower * silver * sketch * sled * slurp * soap * soda * squirrel * straw * street * SUV * sword * symbol * taco * tapir * textbook * towel * trigonometry * truck (pickup) * university * van * vest * vote (choose?) * walnut * whistle * wildebeest * wolf * yawn Category:Word Selection